Dark kiva, roots of the king
by ashlight41
Summary: pemuda penyendiri dan antisocial bernama kurenai ryu. adalah pewaris darah dari kerajaan fangire dan merupakan dark kiiva generasi ke II. menjalani hari dengan tenang bersekolah diakademi kuoh, dapatkah dia bersembunyi selamanya dari dunia? dari takdrinya sebagai sang raja... jelek ga jelas dan aneh ga suka jangan baca.
1. Chapter 1

Alternatif version dari Kiva the king of Dark castle dimana bukan Kiva melainkan Dark Kiva rewrite...

Warn : aneh, ga jelas, gak beraturan penulisan maupun ceritanya jadi kalo ga suka jangan baca dan menghina. Kritik saran diterima tapi pake kata2 yang baik2 jangan kasar dan menghina. udah di i-n-g-a-t-kan dari awal dan bagi yang memakai kata-kata kasar , merendahkan dan menghina akan di block akun(jika punya) didelete review dan di repot ke pihak fanfiction langsung sebagai pengunaan kata-kata tak pantas dan merendahkan(jadi jangan bilang ga di ingatkan ya?)...

Dis : i own nothing all series highschool dxd and kamen rider, belong to their owner...im just fan who have crazy and complicate mind...

Dark Kiva the roots of the king...

Chapter 1 rantai takdir...

Tak ada yang tahu kemana takdir akan membawa kita dan menuju kehidupan yang seperti apa. Ratusan takdir yang tertulis untuk kita atau dipilih sendiri oleh diri kita sendiri, tak ada yang tahu akan kemana mereka membawa kita.

Dan ini adalah kisah tentang seorang pemuda yang dituntun ranti takdir yang akan membawanya ketakdirnya yang tak bisa ia menghindar darinya...

Takdir sebagai seorang raja...

Kediaman Kurenai, ruang baca perpustakaan...

Seperti hari biasanya, Kurenai Ryu yang jarang keluar rumah(selain untuk sekolah) menghabiskan waktunya untuk membaca buku diperpustakaan yang diwariskan ayahnya. Disana tersedia banyak sekali buku yang tertata rapi di rak didalam ruangan yang luas dibasement. Dan dibagian tengah, diatas tembok utama, dapat terlihat jelas sebuah pajangan biola didalam lemari kaca yang terpajang disana dengan indahnya, dan menunjukan seluruh pesona dari biola itu...

Dan disinilah Ryu seperti biasanya menghabiskan waktunya dengan membaca...

"Kau yakin tentang ini Ryu?" tanya seekor mechanical bat berwarna hitam dan merah yang terbang disekitar pemuda berambut hitam pendek ini yang tengah tengah membaca buku dan duduk diatas kursi goyang tua yang ada diruang baca.

"Mengenai apa?" tanya pemuda berambut hitam dengan tenang tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku ditangannya.

"Anak bernama Issei, gadis yang bersamanya itu, kau tentu sadar bukan? dia bukanlah manusia." Ujar mechanical bat itu yang lebih akrab dipanggil Kivat bat II. Keturunan dari Kiva bat I yang merupakan pelayan setia dari keluarga kerajaan fangire selama berabad-abad.

Tak menjawab langsung, Ryu memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum menutup buku ditangannya. Dan kemudian memandang kearah partnernya.

"Itu adalah sesuatu yang diputuskan sendiri oleh Issei. Aku tak punya hak untuk melarangnya." Jawab Ryu dengan tenang sebelum akhirnya berdiri dan menuju rak buku didepannya untuk menaruh kembali buku yang baru saja dibacanya tadi.

"Kau yakin?" tanya kembali Kivat bat II yang hinggap diatas rak buku didepan Ryu itu dengan santai.

"..." tak menjawab Ryu hanya diam dan memandang kosong kearah buku-buku yang tertata rapi didalam rak yang ada didepannya.

# flashback...

"Semuanya kuperkenalkan, Yuma-chan. Dia adalah p-a-c-a-r-k-u." Ujar Issei dengan wajah senang, gembira dan bangga saat memanas-manasi kedua temannya (Matsuda dan Motohama) yang saat ini tengah mengigit jari sambil menangis saat mendengar perkataan Issei tadi.

"Kiiiiiii!" teriak kesal Motohama dan Matsuda secara bersamaan sambil mengigit sapu tangan mereka.

"Pacar Issei? Kalau begitu salam kenal." Ryu dengan ramah mengulurkan tangan kepada gadis berambut hitam panjang bernama Amano Yuma.

"Salam kenal." Balas gadis bernama Yuma ini dengan ramah yang menyambut baik niat Ryu bersalaman sebelum akhirnya menanyakan sesuatu yang menjadi pertanyaan didalam hatinya(atau pertanyaan yang selalu muncul dikepala setiap orang saat bertemu pertama kali dengan pemuda satu ini) mengenai pemuda didepannya ini.

"Ano...Kenapa kau memakai pakaian yang tertutup seperti itu?" tanya Yuma dengan penasaran.

Ya benar, pakaian yang digunakan Ryu terlalu tertutup bahkan untuk ukuran normal. Dimana ia mengunakan masker dan google untuk menutupi wajahnya dan mengunakan jaket dengan kerah yang menutup setenggah wajahnya dan tudung yang menutupi sebagian besar kepalanya(sejenis dengan jaket aburame shino), dan tak hanya sampai itu kedua tangannya juga dibungkus sarung tangan kulit hitam yang cukup tebal.

"Hanya hobi." Jawab Ryu dengan nada datar dan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Ho...bi?" Ulang Yuma sambil memiringkan kepalanya dengan heran. Hobi macam apa yang membuat seseorang memakai sesuatu yang sangat tertutup dan panas seperti itu? itulah yang dipikirkan pacar baru Issei ini.

"Ma,ma, ma tak usah pikirkan dia Yuma-chan. Sebaiknya kita segera berangkat saja." Ajak Issei memotong pembicaraan dengan wajah senang. Yah, mungkin karena ia sedang dalam suasana hati bahagia sehingga ia tak memperdulikan apapun selain menghabiskan waktunya dengan pacarnya ini.

"Kalau begitu semuanya, kami pergi dulu." Ujar Issei sambil mengandeng tangan Yuma dan melambaikan tangannya yang satu (yang membuat ke 2 temannya makin histeris) sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan mereka.

...

'Gadis itu...' gumam Ryu dalam batinnya sambil melihat ketangan yang tadi bersalaman dengan pacar Issei, Yuma. Sebelum kembali memandang kearah perginya Issei dengan tatapan datar.

"..." tak berbicara apapun Ryu hanya memandang datar sejenak kearah Issei pergi tadi sebelum akhirnya memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam saku jaketnya dan berbalik menghadap kedua mesum yang masih histeris dibelakangnya itu.

"BRENGSEK KAU ISSEI !"

Teriak kedua mesum itu dengan kesal kelangit yang mendapatkan tatapan datar dari Ryu yang ada didepan mereka itu.

"Ini akan jadi hari yang panjang."

# end flashback...

Waktu sekarang dengan Issei...

"Yosh! Kencan pertamaku, aku sangat bersemangat!' teriak Issei dalam batinnya dengan bersemangat. Hari ini adalah hari kencan pertamanya dengan Yuma, dan disinilah dia menunggu pacarnya ditempat yang dijanjikan dengan pakaian terbaik dan pafum terbaik yang dia punya.

"Silahkan diambil." Ujar seorang wanita berambut coklat dengan cosplay iblis(atau setidaknya begitu pikir Issei) yang membuyarkan lamunan Issei dengan menyerahkan selebaran bergambarkan lingkaran sihir disana.

"Eh." Hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari mulut Issei saat menerima selebaran itu sebelum wanita yang memberikannya tadi langsung pergi begitu saja dan tak memberi ia kesempatan untuk mengembalikannya.

"Ah, aku tak sengaja mengambilnya." Gumam Issei dengan selebaran aneh ditangannya. "Keinginanmu akan dikabulkan?" gumam Issei saat membaca tulisan yang ada pada selebaran ditangannya itu.

'Benar-benar terdengar mencurigakan.' Batin Issei saat membaca selebaran itu dengan mata menyipit. Namun semua pikiran itu dibuang saat suara gadis yang tak lain adalah pacarnya amano  
Yuma memanggilnya.

"Issei-kun." Panggil Yuma sambil berlari kecil menuju kearah Issei. Maaf aku terlambat, apa kau sudah dari tadi?" tanya Yuma sambil mengambil nafas.

"Tidak, aku juga baru sampai kok." Ujar Issei dengan batin berteriak ' akhirnya aku bisa mengatakan kata itu juga!' dalam hatinya.

Skip time...

"Hari ini sangat menyenangkan." Itulah yang dikatakan amano Yuma sambil tersenyum setelah melalui seharian berkencan dengan Issei dengan berkeliling kota.

" Ya, ini hari yang menyenangkan." Ujar Issei yang juga sependapat dengan pacarnya itu. 'i-inilah kesempatanku.' Batin Issei saat merasakan suasana sangat tepat baginya untuk mengandeng tangan Yuma-chan, dan mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya ia pun melakukannya.

'Berhasil!' Teriak senang Issei dalam hatinya. Namun kesenangan itu tak berlangsung lama saat Yuma-chan memutuskan untuk berlari lebih dahulu menuju depan pancuran air tak jauh dari mereka.

" Hei, Issei-kun." Panggilnya dengan suara lembut. " Untuk merayakan kencan pertama kita, maukah kau melakukan sesuatu untukku?" tanya Yuma-chan dengan suara yang terdengar manis sambil berjalan perlahan menuju Issei yang hanya bisa termerah sejak tadi dan semakin disetiap langkah yang diambil gadis berambut hitam panjang ini untuk mendekatinya.

' Mungkinkah dia ingin aku menci-...' gumam Issei yang kegirangan dalam batinnya yang sudah penuh dengan angan-angan bahagia dikepalanya.

" Apa itu?" tanya Issei dengan polos kepada Yuma-chan yang kini ada tepat didepannya.

" Bisakah kau mati?" tanya Yuma-chan yang secara tiba-tiba berubah cara bicaranya menjadi seperti orang dewasa yang membuat Issei sedikit terkejut dan bingung.

' Apa Maksudnya….hah?' gumam Issei dalam hatinya tampak kebingungan. Apa ia salah dengar? Mati tadi pacarnya menginginkannya mati? Tidak-tidak-tidak pasti ia salah dengar. " Maaf Yuma-chan. Bisa kau ulangi? Aku rasa aku salah dengar." pinta Issei yang merasa bahwa dirinya telah salah mendengar akan apa yang dikatakan Yuma-chan tadi.

" Bisakah kau mati?" ulang Yuma-chan yang kali ini langsung membisikannya ketelinga Issei. Sebelum melakukan perubahan, dimana bajunya mulai robek dan berganti ke baju seperti seorang dari grup penyiksa atau apalah itu yang terlihat sangatlah seksi dimata Issei.

' Aku melihatnya, Meskipun Cuma sekejap tapi aku bisa melihatnya! Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat dada sungguhan! Terlebih lagi dari cewe seksi dan manis! Apakah ini yang disebut orang "ganpuku"? ' teriak Issei kegirangan dalam hatinya saat bisa melihat dada secara langsung tadi saat Yuma berubah tadi itu dan melupakan sejenak ancaman yang tengah menantinya.' Tidak, tidak, bukan begitu.' Gumam Issei yang kembali kekenyataan sambil terjatuh kaget karena perubahan Yuma yang kini sudah masuk kewujud malaikat jatuhnya.

'Ini bukan waktunya untuk itu.' batin Issei sambil memandangi Yuma yang ada didepannya itu, yang kini telah berubah kewujud yang benar-benar berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Wujud dengan sayap yang seperti malaikat namun dibelakang pundaknya. ' sayap?' batin Issei saat melihat sayap-sayap itu dengan rasa bingung.

" Sayang sekali ya, meskipun singkat. Aku menikmati kencan pertama kita." Ujar Yuma-chan yang kini benar2 telah berubah sifat dan juga gaya berbicaranya itu menjadi seperti wanita dewasa. " Aku akan menjaga pemberianmu ini. Jadi..." sambungnya sambil menunjukan hadiah Issei pada saat kencan mereka itu sesaat, sebelum akhirnya memanggil sebuah tombak cahaya ditangan kanannya.

" Yuuma-chan?" tanya Issei yang masih dalam bingung akan apa yang telah terjadi.

" ...Cepat matilah." Gumam Yuuma yang tanpa banyak basa-basi langsung saja melemparkan tombak itu kearah Issei tanpa peringatan.

" Eh?" hanya itu yang keluar dari Issei saat tombak cahaya itu menembus dadanya.

Sementara itu dengan Ryu...

Ngguuuuung...nguuung...

Terdengar bunyi yang sangat menganggu dan tak asing didalam ruang baca kediaman Kurenai. Suara yang berasal dari biola yang dipajang di ruang baca yang sudah tak asing dan sangat dikenal oleh pemuda berambut hitam ini dan partnernya.

"Ryu..." ujar Kivat bat II yang terbang memutari Ryu.

"Ya, aku mengerti." Jawab Ryu dengan nada datar dan tanpa emosi sambil menutup buku ditangannya dengan satu gerakan.

Kembali ke Issei...

"Heee... masih sadar ya?" tanya Yuma dengan nada mengejek terhadap Issei yang tergeletak berlumuran didepannya itu. "Tidak buruk juga..." ujarnya dengan senang sambil menuju pinggiran air mancur didekat sana dan kemudian duduk.

'Kenapa...' tanya Issei dalam hatinya sambil menatap kearah pacarnya itu yang hanya memandangi dirinya yang sekarat itu.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini?

Dan Kenapa Yuma ingin membunuhnya?

Semua terlalu membingung dan tak jelas bagi Issei yang kini tengah berada diambang pintu kematian itu. Memandang kearah Yuma dan mengharap jawaban hanya itulah yang ia bisa sekarang ini...

"Kenapa kau masih tak mati-mati juga?" tanya Yuma dengan nada kesal. "Ya, sudahlah sebaiknya kuakhiri sekarang saja." ujar Yuma sambil berjalan perlahan kesamping Issei. "Jika kau ingin marah dan dendam, Sebaiknya kau arahkan itu kepada dewa yang telah menaruh sacred gear didalam dirimu." Ujar Yuma untuk terakhir kali dengan tombak cahaya ditangannya yang siap mengakhiri hidup Issei.

"Mati!" teriak Yuma dengan wajah pschopat saat bermaksud menusuk Issei dan mengakhirinya.

Atau tidaknya seperti itulah keinginannya, sebelum sebuah lambang berbentuk kalelawar hitam(see Kiva symbol) muncul dibelakangnya dan menariknya paksa seperti magnet untuk menjauh dari Issei.

"Apa ini!?" geram Yuma dengan kesa sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dimana itu sia-sia karena kekuatan pengikat dari lambang yang mengikatnya itu jauh lebih kuat.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar menikmati waktumu nona malaikat jatuh." Ujar seekor mechanical bat dari kejauhan yang berada dipundak seorang pria yang mengunakan armor bermotif kalelawar vampire dengan warna hitam dan merah dengan visor hijau berbentuk kalelawar yang menyala dalam gelap, (see armor Dark Kiva) yang berjalan perlahan mendekatinya.

"Dark Kiva!?" teriak Yuma dengan rasa terkejut dan menjadi ketakutan saat melihat sosok didepannya.

Sosok yang sangat dikenal dan ditakuti ditiga dunia...

Sosok yang menjadi teror lebih dari berabad-abad saat perang besar pertama dahulu...

Sosok yang terkuat yang memiliki kekuatan yang mampu menghancurkan langit dan bumi dengan mudahnya...

Sosok yang mereka panggil sebagai Dark Kiva, sang raja kegelapan...

"Hoo, jadi dia mengenali kita? Tidak buruk juga nona. Kau sudah belajar denga baik rupanya." Puji mechanical bat yang ada dipundak Dark Kiva dengan kagum karena masih ada yang mengenal nama itu setelah ribuan tahun berlalu, sebelum akhirnya terbang didepan Kiva dengan santainya dan berkata.

"Bersyukurlah, karena kau akan langsung menerima hukuman dari sang raja." Ujar mechanincal bat itu yang tak lain adalah Kivat bat II dengan sombongnya sebelum akhirnya terbang kembali ke belt Dark Kiva.

"..." Tak mampu bicara lagi Yuma hanya bisa pucat dan berkeringat dingin karena ketakutan saat tahu dengan siapa dia berhadapan ini.

Tidak,tidak mungkin ia bisa menang dari sosok didepannya ini tak peduli apapun yang dilakukannya, dan tak peduli sekuat apapun dirinya ia hanya akan menjadi debu sejarah jika berhadapan dengan dia.

Set!

Disaat Dark Kiva mengangkat tangan kirinya kearahnya ketakutan Yuma semakin menjadi. Ia akan dimusnahkan. Itulah yang ada dipikirannya saat itu, dan ketakutannya semakin menampak diwajah malaikat jatuh Yuma, saat Dark Kiva mengerakan tangannya seakan mengusirnya. Dimana saat ia melakukannya sejumlah besar energi dari lambang Kiva yang mengikatnya itu melemparkan dirinya seakan sampah.

"Ugh!" seluruh tubuhnya terasa sangat sakit dan kesemutan karena energi dari lambang Kiva melemparkannya tadi.

"..." tak berkata apapun Dark Kiva hanya kembali mengarahkan tangan kirinya kearah Yuma dimana kali ini sekumpulan energi hitam berkumpul ditangannya yang membuat Yuma semakin ketakutan hingga ke tulang-tulangnya.

"Enyahlah..." gumam Dark Kiva yang bermaksud melepaskan energi itu kearah Yuma untuk mengakhirinya, sebelum akhirnya sebuah cahaya merah mengalihkan perhatiannya dan membuatnya berhenti. Sebuah cahaya merah yang berasal dari selebaran yang keluar dari kantung celana Issei dimana dari sana munculah seorang gadis berambut merah dengan paras cantik dan tubuh yang mampu meluluhkan hati kebanyakan pria.

"..." Dark Kiva hanya terdiam mengamati gadis itu seakan ia pernah mengenalnya disuatu tempat. Ya, tentu saja, di akademi kuoh, tak salah lagi dia adalah orang yang disebut sebagai gadis tercantik di akademi kuoh, Rias Gremory. Gadis yang selalu dibicarakan Issei dan kedua teman mesumnya itu.

'Kesempatan!' batin Yuma yang melihat kesempatan untuk melarikan diri, dan ia tak akan melewatkannya sama sekali untuk terbang melarikan diri dengan kecepatan penuh untuk pergi dan menyelamatkan hidupnya.

"..." Dark Kiva yang mengetahui akan kaburnya malaikat jatuh itu hanya terdiam dan memandang kearah terbangnya Yuma tadi. sebelum akhirnya berpencar dalam wujud ribuan kalelawar hitam yang terbang kelangit tepat sebelum gadis berambut merah yang muncul didepannya itu sempat menyadari kehadirannya.

"Hm?Apa yang terjadi disini?" gumam Rias dengan bingung saat hanya mendapati Issei tergeletak didepannya berlumuran darah. "Oh, jadi kau yang memanggilku ya?" sambung Rias sambil melihat kearah sosok Issei yang menyedihkan itu dengan senyum terlihat diwajah gadis berambut merah ini.

"Baiklah, aku akan menolongmu. Tapi sebagai gantinya hiduplah dan mengabdi kepadaku hyoudo Issei-kun." Ujar Rias sambil tersenyum dengan lingkaran sihir merah yang muncul dibawah mereka dan didepannya muncul beberapa buah bidak catur merah yang akan dia gunakan sebagai bahan ritual.

Ritual untuk menghidupkan kembali pemuda bernama hyoudo Issei sebagai seorang iblis...

Sementara itu dengan ryu...

"Kau yakin dengan ini? Menyerahkan bocah itu kepada gadis dari klan Gremory itu ?" tanya Kivat yang tengah bertenger dipundak ryu yang tengah melihat dari atap bangunan tak jauh, kearah Rias yang berada ditaman dan tengah berdiri tepat disamping Issei yang sekarat.

"Itu bukanlah sesuatu yang aku putuskan, melainkan Issei, dirinya sendiri yang harus memutuskan." Ujar ryu dengan suara pelan sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan berjalan pulang dan meninggalkan Rias yang tengah dalam proses penghidupan kembali Issei sebagai iblis.

End chapter...

Biodata :

Nama : Kurenai Ryu

Ras : fandiri(half human, half fangire)

Blood : ?

Hobby : membaca, makan manisan, bermain violin, dan terkadang membuat violin juga.

Kesukaan : violin, buku, tempat sunyi, manisan dan tempat suram.

Hate : penganggu, kerumunan orang.

Power : Dark Kiva, dan king fangire power.

Equip : - devices : Dark Kiva belt, Kivat bat II(ryu partner), Dark tatsulot(tempat penyimpanan zanvat sword), Fuestles.

\- weapon : - demon beast sword garululu saber.

\- demon sea gun bashaa magnum.

\- demon iron hammer dogga hammer.

\- demon imperial sword zanvat sword.(a.k.a strongest sword in the world zanvat) (PS: zanvat bat yang ada dipedang zanvat disini berwarna sama dengan Kivat bat II hitam dan merah.)

Kendaraan : - black machine Kiva(sama seperti machine Kiva hanya saja berwarna hitam metallic)

\- Buroon buster

\- Castle doran

\- Shoodoran

Penampilan : Pemuda dengan berambut hitam dengan kulit pucat seperti vampire dan juga mata hitam yang seperti zombie yang tak memiliki niatan atau tujuan hidup sama sekali(ps: terkadang matanya menjadi merah seperti mata reptil disaat ia tengah marah atau menunjukan kekuatannya). Aura rendah sehingga hanya terkadang orang tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Dia selalu mengunakan pakaian tertutup serba hitam, dari jaket hoodie, celana parasut hitam, masker dan google saat diluar rumah(kecuali disekolah pakai seragam sekolah umum tapi ditiban jaket hoodie hitam). Sedangkan kalau didalam rumah, ia mengunakan kaus oblong lengan panjang putih(seperti L dari death note) dan celana jeans hitam terkadang dibarengi jaket hoodie hitam santai. Dan diacara resmi ia memakai jaket kulit hitam (sama dengan pakaian king di Kiva) dengan zanvat sword dipinggang.

Sifat : self centered, tertutup, dan tidak terlalu peduli dengan dunia luar. Tapi terkadang dia juga memiliki sisi peduli terhadap yang lain, lembut dan perasaan kasih sayang yang jarang ia tunjukan disaat biasa.

Hubungan :

\- Belum ditentukan (last wofren) sebagai pengawas keamanan istana.

\- Belum ditentukan (last merman) sebagai pngawas kegiatan istana.

\- Belum ditentukan (last franken) sebagai penjaga kebersihan istana dan makanan.

Fangire form : belum diputuskan antara bat fangire atau lord baron =3=

Good reader leave review...

See ya ^^/


	2. Chapter 2

Warn and dis: see chapter 1...

Dark Kiva roots of the king chp2...

Chapter 2 perubahan takdir dan pertemuan kembali...

Next day...

Seharian penuh Issei yang tak menyadari dirinya yang telah direinkarnasi sebagai iblis, Issei kebingungan seharian penuh oleh perubahan yang terjadi padanya. Semua terasa seperti mimpi saja, saat mengingat kejadian semalam dimana Yuma-chan tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sosok malaikat bersayap hitam dan membunuhnya...

Namun kini ia tampak sehat dan hidup seperti biasanya yang membuat semua yang ia rasakan semalam itu hanyalah mimpi belaka...

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganku..." desah Issei dengan lelah sambil merebahkan dirinya dikursi taman setelah mengusap muka sebelumnya di air pancur tak jauh.

'Matsuda, Motohama ataupun Ryu. Mereka tidak ada satupun yang mengingat tentang Yuma-chan sama sekali. Apa semua itu memang Cuma khayalanku saja?' batin Issei sambil melihat ke langit malam berbintang diatasnya dengan tatapan bingung.

# flashback...

"Kalian sedang bercanda bukan? Yuma, namanya Yuma. Aku baru mengenalkan pada kalian kemarin bukan?" tanya Issei dengan panik dan seakan tak percaya bahwa kedua temannya tak mengingat apapun saat ia menyinggung masalah pacar barunya Yuma-chan, yang baru ia kenalkan kemarin.

"Tidak, kau yakin sedang tidak bermimpi disiang bolong Issei?" tanya balik teman baiknya Matsuda dengan wajah polos dan menganggap kalau Issei itu tengah mengigau dan bermimpi disiang bolong.

Issei punya pacar? Ha!? tak mungkin hal itu terjadi bahkan saat dunia terbalik. Itulah asumsi mereka tentang teman baiknya hyoudo Issei yang memiliki penyakit mesum tinggkat akut seperti mereka...

"Mungkin kau hanya berkhayal mesum seperti memiliki pacar, Issei?" tanya Motohama dengan nada meledek yang membuat Issei kesal dan berlari menuju orang terakhir yang menjadi harapannya.

Ya, orang terakhir yang menjadi harapannya yang merupakan pemuda dengan pakaian serba tertutup yang tengah membaca diatas mejanya yang tak lain dan bukan adalah hikikomori kuoh, Kurenai Ryu.

"Kau pasti mengingatnya kan Ryu?" tanya Issei yang mengengam pundak Ryu dengan penuh pengharapan terakhir yang ia tujukan kepada temannya yang satu ini.

"Ingat? Apa?" tanya balik Ryu dengan nada bicara datar dan tanpa emosi seperti biasanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun dari buku yang sedang dibacanya.

"Mengenai Yuma, gadis yang kukenalkan kepada kalian kemarin. Kau mengingatnya bukan?" tanya Issei dengan wajah yang hampir menangis itu.

"Aku tidak tertarik." Jawab Ryu dengan datar dan tanpa emosi yang menjatuhkan seluruh harapan Issei yang langsung murung dilantai.

"Bohong, padahal aku baru saja mengenalkannya kemarin.." gerutu Issei seorang diri dilantai yang menghasilkan sweatdrop dari seluruh kelas.

# end flashback...

"Mungkin memang mimpi kali ya..." desah Issei yang akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyerah memikirkannya dan menganggap itu semua hanyalah mimpi. Atau setidaknya begitu sampai seorang pria paruh baya dengan aura mencurigakan berjalan mendekatinya.

'Siapa dia? Terlihat sangat mencurigakan.' Gumam Issei dalam batinnya dengan tatapan curiga terhadap pria yang mendekatinya itu.

"Wah, wah, wah. Betapa tak beruntungnya hari ini, bisa berpapasan dengan orang sepertimu." Ujar pria itu dengan suara yang mendalam yang menambah ke waspadaan Issei.

'Siapa dia?' batin Issei yang kini berdiri untuk bersiap-siap melarikan diri jika sesuatu yang tak diinginkan terjadi.

"Siapa tuanmu?" tanya pria itu dengan suara dalam dan menakutkan seperti sebelumnya yang membuat bulu kuduk Issei berdiri karenanya dan tanpa sadar mengambil langkah mundur.

"Mencoba lari?" tanya pria itu yang menyadari langkah mundur Issei.

'Disaat seperti ini, tindakan yang tepat adalah...' batin Issei sambil mengambil langkah mundur lainnya.

"LARI!"

Teriak Issei sambil mengambil langkah seribu(yang sejak tadi memang sudah dia rencanakan) untuk melarikan diri dari pria seram tadi sejauh yang ia bisa. Dan setelah cukup lama berlari dan merasa sudah memberi jarak antar mereka yang cukup jauh, Issei memutuskan untuk berhenti sejenak dan mengambil nafas.

"Hah...hah... seharusnya aku sudah cukup jauh." Gumam Issei sambil terngah-ngah mengatur nafasnya.

"Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu lari?" tanya suara tak asing dari belakang Issei yang membuat bulu kuduknya kembali merinding. Dan benar saja saat ia melihat kebelakangnya pria menyeramkan tadi sudah ada dibelakangnya dengan sayap seperti malaikat tapi berwarna hitam yang sama dengan milik kekasihnya Yuma.

"Sayap itu... sama dengan Yuma-chan." Gumam Issei dengan perasaan horror saat mengingat kejadian kemarin.

"Katakan padaku, siapa nama mastermu?" tanya pria itu kembali. "kau tak mungkin tak tahu, kecuali kau itu 'liar'." Lanjut pria itu yang sama sekali tak dimengerti Issei.

'Master? Apa yang dia bicarakan? Aku tak mengerti sama sekali?' batin Issei dengan perasaan bercampur antara bingung dan takut. Master? Apa maksud perkataan pria ini tentang masalah master itu? sungguh Issei tak mengerti.

"Aku tak merasakan keberadaan mastermu didekat sini. Kalau begitu berarti kau memang liar. Dan jika memang begitu..." gumam pria itu sambil membuka telapak tangan kanannya dimana cahaya mulai bersinar dan berkumpul disana.

'Pola ini...' gumam Issei dalam hatinya yang mengenali pola gerakan yang dipakai pria bersayap hitam itu, pola yang sama dengan gerakan pacarnya yuuma-chan.

"Membunuhmu takkan jadi masalah!" teriak pria menyeramkan itu dengan tombak cahaya yang terbentuk ditangan kanannya, yang langsung dilempar kearah Issei.

'Ternyata benar!' teriak batin Issei yang sudah menduga bahwa tombak cahaya yang sama dengan milik mantan pacaranya itu akan datang, dan menyadari itu Issei berusaha sebisanya untuk menghindar, yang dimana ia berhasil namun masih sedikit tergores dipundaknya.

"Ho, bisa menghindar ya?" gumam pria itu memberikan pujian.

'Apa ini? Terasa sangat menyakitkan?' batin Issei sambil memegangi erat pundaknya yang tergores tombak tadi yang terasa amat sakit baginya.

"Terasa menyakitkan bukan? Tentu saja, karena bagi kau cahaya adalah racun yang sangat mematikan." Ujar pria menyeramkan itu dengan tombak lain ditangannya yang siap untuk dilempar kearah Issei. "Jadi diamlah dan kau tak akan merasakan sakit saat kemati-(BUAAAKK)"

Beberapa saat yang lalu dengan Ryu...

Ngguung, Nguuuung...

Kembali, disaat Ryu seperti biasanya menghabiskan waktu diperpustakaan ayahnya. Suara itu kembali terdengar dengan sangat nyaring di kepala Ryu dan partnernya. Suara yang berasal dari biola yang ditinggalkan mendiang ayahnya yang ia tahu benar apa artinya itu.

"Kita pergi sekarang?" tanya Kivat bat II yang sudah terbang didepan wajah Ryu dengan santainya.

"...ya." jawab Ryu dengan datar sambil menutup buku yang ada ditangannya dalam satu gerakan tangan sebelum akhirnya beranjak berdiri dari kursinya dan pergi keluar.

Kembali kewaktu normal...

"Jadi diamlah dan kau tak akan merasakan sakit saat kemati-(BUAAAKK)" malaikat jatuh yang berniat mengakhiri Issei itu tiba-tiba dihantam sesuatu berwarna hitam yang terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi dan memukulnya hingga jatuh kebelakang.

"Siapa!?" teriak kesal malaikat jatuh itu sambil yang kini dapat melihat jelas pelaku yang menganggunya yang tak lain dan bukan adalah seekor mechanical bat hitam yang kini terbang didepan wajahnya dengan senyum seakan meremehkan.

"Hehehe, sebaiknya kau bersyukur. Karena masterku sendirilah sekarang akan menghukummu." Ujar mechanical bat itu sambil tertawa sombong sebelum terbang menuju daerah taman yang dipenuhi bayangan pepohonan dimana disana berdiri seorang pemuda yang tak telihat jelas karena kegelapan bayangan yang menutupinya.

[theme song roots of the king]

"Waktunya penghakiman. Gaburi!" teriak mechanical bat itu yang tak lain adalah Kivat bat II sebelum terbang menuju tangan pemuda itu dan mengigitnya. Dan saat kalelawar itu mengigit tangan pemuda itu terdengar suara aneh dimana secara mistis beberapa rantai mengitari pinggang pemuda tadi dan membentuk belt hitam.

"Henshin."

Gumam pemuda itu dengan suara pelan. Dimana saat dia membisikan satu kata itu Kivat bat II terbang menuju belt hitam dan bertenger disana secara terbalik, sebelum akhirnya mengeluarkan suara super sonic yang menyelimuti tubuh sosok pemuda itu dengan dengan armor kaca, sebelum akhirnya pecah menunjukan armornya yang sesungguhnya. Armor bermotif kalelawar hitam dan dengan mata bermotif kalelawar berwarna hijau yang menyala dalam kegelapan.

"Kau!?" teriak malaikat jatuh itu dengan terkejut dan berkeringat dingin saat melihat sosok yang ada didepannya itu.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap...

Berjalan dengan perlahan sosok itu pun akhirnya keluar dari daerah berbayang menuju tepat dibawah sinar sorot lampu dan menunjukan dengan jelas sosoknya kepada Issei dan malaikat jatuh itu akan sosoknya secara keseluruhan.

Sosok dengan armor hitam merah bermotif vampire bat dengan visor berwarna hijau dan mantel hitam dibelakangnya. Dibeltnya bertenger secara terbalik Kivat bat II dengan 6 peluit yang tersedia dislot kiri dan kanannya.

"Dark Kiva..." geram malaikat jatuh itu dengan keringat dingin dan tanpa sadar mengeraskan kepalan tangannya yang mengengam tombak cahayanya itu.

Ya, sosok yang sangat ditakuti yang dikenal sebagai sosok yang memiliki kekuatan untuk menghancurkan seluruh dunia, Dark Kiva...

"Ya, tepat sekali. Mimpi terburukmu." Ujar Kivat bat II dengan nada meremehkan dari belt yang dipakai Dark Kiva itu.

"Dark Kiva..." gumam Issei mengulang perkataan malaikat jatuh itu seperti burung beo, sambil melihat kearah sosok Dark Kiva yang ada didepannya itu dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"... Jangan meremehkanku!" teriak malaikat jatuh itu yang tak mau diremehkan itu yang langsung saja menerjang lurus kearah Dark Kiva yang ada dihadapannya secara terang-terangan.

"..." tak melangkahkan kaki satu langkahpun dari tempatnya berdiri, Dark Kiva hanya mengerakan tangannya membentuk simbol Kiva dibawah kakinya, dan kemudian memberi isyarat dengan tangan kanannya kepada simbol Kiva itu untuk pergi kearah malaikat jatuh itu untuk merespon serangan bodohnya.

BRZZTT!

Dan saat simbol Kiva itu sudah berada tepat dibawah malaikat jatuh itu, ia memberikan sejumlah besar sengatan listrik dan juga tekanan gravitasi yang menarik orang yang berdiri diatasnya itu hingga tertelungkup keatas tanah secara spontan.

"Ugh..." malaikat jatuh itu mencoba melawan, tapi semua usahanya percuma dihadapan kekuatan gravitasi yang diberikan simbol Kiva yang dipanggil Dark Kiva tadi.

Set!

Kembali Dark Kiva mengerakan tangannya untuk memberi perintah pada simbol Kiva untuk mengangkat orang itu dan membawanya mendekat kepadannya.

Dan sesuai yang diperintahkan Dark Kiva, lambang Kiva menembus tubuh pria menyeramkan bersayap hitam itu sebelum menariknya pria itu dari belakang seperti magnet dan memaksanya untuk berdiri dan kemudian membawanya mendekati Dark Kiva.

"Ada kata terakhir?" tanya Dark Kiva untuk terakhir kalinya dengan tangan kanan yang sudah diselimuti energi hitam yang ia tunjukan didepan malaikat jatuh itu dengan santainya.

"A-ampun... a-aku sungguh2 minta maaf... aku berjanji tak menganggu orang dikota ini lagi." Pinta malaikat jatuh itu sambil menangis dan berkeringat dingin dengan wajah pucat, memohon ampun yang nampak sangat jelas diwajahnya saat melihat tangan Dark Kiva perlahan mendekat ke wajahnya.

Ketakutan...

"Maaf, tapi tak ada pengampunan hari ini." Ujar Dark Kiva sebelum melepaskan sejumlah besar energi hitam yang ia lepaskan melalui telapak tangan kanannya itu yang langsung memusnahkan malaikat jatuh malang itu tanpa sisa.

[end theme]

"..." tak bisa berkata apa-apa Issei hanya berdiri mematung melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi didepannya itu. Musnah, musnah dalam sekejap, pria yang tadi ingin membunuhnya itu musnah tanpa sisa oleh sosok yang dipanggil Dark Kiva yang ada didepannya itu.

Benar-benar musnah...

Dan merasa jika hal yang sama mungkin akan terjadi padanya, Issei hanya bisa mematung dengan keringat dingin yang tak berhenti mengalir dari kulitnya. Takut, saat ini ia benar-benar ketakutan dan ingin lari sejauh mungkin. Tapi entah mengapa tubuhnya tak mau mendengarkan apapun yang ada dipikirannya.

Dan semua itu makin menjadi saat kini Dark Kiva mengalihkan pandangannya kearahnya yang hanya bisa mematung dan semakin memucat.

'A-Aku akan dimusnahkan juga ya?' batin Issei yang sudah kehilangan semua harapan dan hanya ada ketakutan didalam hatinya saat ini. Ia sangat tahu itu, karena insting dan pikirannya berpikiran hal yang sama " tak mungkin ia bisa mengalahkan orang didepannya ini".

Akar dari semua ketakutan dan keputus asaan...

Akar dari semua kekuatan...

Akar dari semua raja...

Itulah sosok yang ada didepannya saat ini yang sangat jelas tak mungkin ia lari darinya...

Set!

Dark Kiva mengangkat tangan kirinya kearah Issei yang membuatnya semakin ketakutan. Apa dia akan mengalami nasib yang sama dengan pria bersayap hitam tadi? itulah yang ada dipikiran Issei yang hanya bisa berdiri gemetar karena ketakutan.

BLARR!

Sebuah ledakan memecah ketakutan Issei, atau lebih tepatnya sebuah bola energi merah kehitaman berukuran bola kaki dilempar seseorang dari belakangnya kearah Dark Kiva yang hanya diam dan menerima langsung serangan itu dari depan.

"Kali ini apa..." gumam Issei yang merasa sudah cukup hari ini dengan sesuatu yang berbau mistis ini.

Semua terlalu berat untuknya untuk dihadapinya dalam satu hari ini. Atau setidaknya, itulah yang ia pikirkan sampai seorang gadis berambut merah pekat dengan dengan dada besar yang muncul dari lingkaran sihir teleport dibelakangnya itu.

'Rias-senpai...' batin Issei dengan wajah senang saat mengenali gadis berambut merah dengan dada besar itu yang berdiri dengan penuh percaya diri tak jauh dibelakang Issei.

"Maaf, tapi bisa tidak kau tidak menganggu anak ini." Ujar Rias dengan penuh kepercayaan diri kepada sosok yang baru saja ia ledakan dengan kekuatan destructionnya itu.

"Buchou." Sela seorang gadis loli kecil dengan rambut putih pendek dan ekspresi datar yang berjalan kesamping Rias. dibelakangnya mengikuti seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan paras tampan ,dan juga seorang gadis berdada besar lainnya dengan rambut hitam panjang yang diponytail.

"Ada apa Koneko?" tanya Rias yang sedikit terkejut karena rooknya memotong pembicaraannya dengan tiba-tiba. Dan tak menjawab gadis bernama lengkap toujo Koneko itu hanya menunjuk kearah kumpulan asap ledakan tadi dimana disana berdiri tanpa terluka, Dark Kiva dengan simbol Kiva yang berada depan telapak tangannya yang ia gunakan sebagai perisai.

"Dark Kiva..." gumam Rias dengan eksresi terkejut saat melihat mendapati Dark Kiva berdiri dihadapannya itu dengan tegak dan tanpa terluka setelah menerima serangan langsung darinya.

"Ara, ara."

"Dark Kiva!" teriak pemuda berambut pirang tadi langsung menyiagakan pedangnya saat tahu siapa yang ada dihadapan mereka ini.

Ya, pemuda berambut pirang yang ikut bersama Rias tadi tak lain dan bukan adalah Yuuto Kiba salah satu supernova akademi kuoh, knight dari peerage Rias Gremory. Dan disampingnya tak lain dan bukan adalah gadis tercantik no 2 setelah Rias Gremory, Himejima Akeno. Wakil ketua dari klub penelitian hal gaib dan juga queen dari peerage Rias Gremory.

Mereka berdua hanya bisa terkejut dan langsung memposisikan diri untuk bertahan saat tahu siapa yang sedang dihadapi mereka ini.

Dark Kiva, sang raja kegelapan dan pemilik kekuatan mutlak yang mampu menghancurkan seluruh dunia...

"..." tak berkata apa-apa Dark Kiva hanya menurunkan tangannya dengan tenang sebelum membalikan badannya dan bermaksud melangkahkan kakinya pergi.

"Dark Kiva." Panggil Rias dengan ekspresi yang masih tak berubah itu menghentikan langkah Dark Kiva dan membuatnya menoleh kearah Rias dengan ekspresi kosong yang terlihat jelas meskipun tertutup topeng armornya.

"A-a-aku benar-benar minta maaf, aku tadi tak bermaksud menyerangmu. Jadi..." gumam Rias yang kini tampak menyesal dan merasa sedih karena telah menyerang Dark Kiva tadi.

"Rias-senpai?" gumam Issei dengan tanda tanya.

"..." tak menjawab, Dark Kiva melangkahkan kakinya kembali dan pergi dalam wujud ribuan kalelawar hitam yang berterbangan menuju langit, meninggalkan Rias yang tampak sedih bercampur menyesal karena masalah tadi itu bersama dengan teman-temannya.

"Rias-senpai..." gumam Issei yang hanya bisa melihat kearah seniornya yang tampak begitu sedih didepannya itu.

"Rias..."

"Buchou."

"..."

"Lagi-lagi..." gumam Rias yang hanya bisa menatap ketanah dibawahnya dan mengepalkan tangannya sebagai bentuk kekesalan terhadap dirinya sendiri itu.

Lagi...

Lagi-lagi ia telah melukai orang yang dikaguminya, sama seperti waktu itu.

Sementara itu disalah satu atap bangunan tak jauh...

"Hooo... jadi dia yang disebut Dark Kiva ya?" gumam pria berambut pirang dengan sedikit hitam diujung jambangnya yang tengah meneropong kearah taman dengan ekspresi wajah yang tampak senang karena menemukan apa yang selama ini dicarinya.

"Menarik." tambah pria itu dengan senyum yang semakin melebar saat melihat kesosok yang baru saja berkumpul lagi di area luar taman itu dan kini tengah melihat kearahnya.

"Eh , dia menyadari keberadaanku ya?" gumam pria itu dengan rasa kagum sebelum berganti terkejut saat sosok yang diamatinya itu tiba-tiba menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya suara dari belakang pria itu yang membuat pria itu terbelalak saat melihat kebelakangnya. Sosok yang tadi ia tengah amati itu kini tepat berdiri dibelakangnya. sosok yang tak lain dan bukan adalah king of Darkness, Dark Kiva.

"Wah, wah, tak kusangka aku akan mendapatkan kunjungan dari sang legenda Dark Kiva." Ujar pria berambut pirang itu sambil tersenyum mencoba menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya saat berhadapan dengan kekuatan yang sudah menjadi legenda itu.

"Aku tanya, siapa kau?" ulang Dark Kiva dengan nada dingin.

"Ah, benar juga. Perkenalkan, aku Azazel. Pemimpin fraksi malaikat jatuh." Ujar pria berambut pirang itu memperkenalkan dirinya sambil menunjukan 12 sayap hitam dipunggungnya dengan sopan dan memberi salam.

"Azazel? Pemimpin malaikat jatuh? Apa yang dilakukannya ditempat seperti ini?" kali ini yang bertanya bukanlah Dark Kiva melainkan Kivat bat II yang terbang dari gantungannya kepundak Kiva dengan penasaran.

"Aku hanya ingin mengecek sesuatu saja." Jawab pemimpin fraksi malaikat jatuh itu dengan singkat.

"Dan aku tak menyangka sama sekali akan bertemu dengan sang legenda yang mengalahkan legendorga disini." Sambung pria itu dengan segala rasa hormat kepada sosok didepannya itu.

Sosok yang mengalahkan sang tirani legendorga...

"Bukan aku." Jawab Dark Kiva dengan suara pelan.

"Eh?" gumam Azazel dengan tanda tanya.

"Yang mengalahkan legendorga bukanlah aku, melainkan kakekku. Aku hanya pewaris dari darah dan kekuatan ini saja." Jelas Dark Kiva memperjelas perkataannya tadi, bahwa bukanlah dia yang mengalahkan ras legendorga melainkan Dark Kiva generasi pertama, kakeknya lah yang melakukannya.

'Ho, jadi kekuatan Dark Kiva itu diwariskan seperti kekuatan destruction pada keluarga Gremory ya?' batin Azazel berkesimpulan sendiri dalam hatinya.

"Lalu apa yang sedang kau cek itu?" tanya Kivat yang penasaran dengan apa yang dicek oleh pemimpin fraksi ini hingga harus turun tangan sendiri itu.

"Itu bukanlah hal yang terlalu mendesak." Jawab Azazel dengan ringan sebelum membalikan badannya membelakangi Dark Kiva. "Lagipula setelah mengetahui kau ada ditempat seperti ini kurasa aku tak perlu mengkhawatirkannya lagi." Tambah Azazel dengan senyum diwajahnya.

"..."

"Dan lagi aku tak ingin menimbulkan perang dengan terlalu ikut campur diwilayah orang lain terutama wilayah yang diduduki Dark Kiva." Ujar Azazel menambahkan alasannya untuk tak perlu melanjutkan penyelidikannya.

"Tak ingin menimbulkan perang?" gumam Kivat dengan heran.

"Ya, saat ini aku lebih tertarik dengan penelitian tentang sacred gear dan wanita, jadi aku tak mau menimbulkan perang atau konflik lainnya. Damai diatas segalanya." Ujar pemimpin malaikat jatuh itu dengan santai dan ringannya yang membuat Kivat bat II sweatdrop karenanya.

"..."

"Ah, benar juga." Azazel teringat akan sesuatu dan mengeluarkan selembar kertas yang ia tulisi sesuatu diatasnya sebelum memberikannya kepada Dark Kiva. "Ini alamat emailku jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu kau bisa menghubungiku." Ujar pemimpin fraksi malaikat jatuh itu dengan santai sebelum akhirnya kembali mengeluarkan sayapnya kembali dan terbang pergi meninggalkan atap gedung.

"...orang yang aneh." Gumam Kivat bat II sambil melihat kearah terbangnya Azazel tadi.

"...ya, orang yang aneh." Gumam Dark Kiva yang setuju dengan partnernya itu sebelum akhirnya melepas perubahannya dan kembali kewujud manusianya yang tak lain dan bukan adalah wujud pemuda berusia 18 tahun berambut hitam pendek bernama Kurenai Ryu yang kini hanya memasang ekpresi kosong sambil memandangi langit malam.

"Kedamaian ya?" gumam Ryu dengan kosong sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan melangkah pulang.

End chapter...

Good reader leave review...

See ya ^^/


	3. Chapter 3

Warn and dis : see chapter 1

Dark Kiva roots of the king chp3...

Chapter 3 kenangan masa lalu yang menjadi luka...

Hari berikutnya...

Seperti hari biasanya Ryu berangkat sekolah dihari, dijam, dan melalui jalan yang sama seperti biasanya, seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Melewati jalan yang sama untuk menuju sekolah sambil membaca buku yang ia pegang ditangan kirinya. Ryu memulai harinya seperti biasanya, seperti hari-hari sebelumnya hingga seorang biarawati muda tak sengaja tersandung dan terjatuh tepat dihadapannya.

Terjatuh dengan posisi menungging dan menunjukan ** tepat didepan Ryu...

"Hei, kelihatan tuh." Ujar Ryu dengan nada dan ekspresi datar saat memberitahukan bahwa gadis biarawati yang terjatuh didepannya itu menunjukan dengan sangat jelas ** dihadapannya.

"Kyaa! Maaf." teriak kecil gadis biarawati kecil itu sambil bergegas menarik roknya yang tersingkap dengan segera dan segera memperbaiki posisnya ke duduk.

"..." tak menjawab, Ryu memutuskan untuk menghindari masalah diharinya yang tenang dan bermaksud melanjutkan kembali perjalanannya kesekolah sebelum kembali biarawati itu memanggilnya dengan memelas.

"Ano..." panggil biarawati berambut pirang itu dengan sedikit gugup karena penampilan Ryu yang nampak tak ramah itu, tapi hanyalah dia yang sekarang bisa ia mintai tolong.

"Apa?" tanya Ryu tanpa membalikan tubuh dengan nada datar.

"Bisa kau memberitahu arah kegereja dikota ini?" pinta gadis biarawati itu dengan memelas. Sudah semalaman ia berjalan mencarinya tapi ia tak bisa menemukannya jadi sekarang hanyalah Ryu, yang ia temui secara kebetulan ini yang bisa ia mintai tolong sekarang.

"...ha." Ryu hanya bisa mendesah lelah sambil menutup buku yang sedang dibacanya sebelum akhirnya mengeluarkan selembar buku catatan kecil dan menulis sesuatu disana.

"Ikuti peta ini, kau akan segera bisa menemukan gereja yang kau cari." Ujar Ryu dengan nada lelah sambil menyodorkan selembar kertas yang dia sobek dari buku catatannya dan menyerahkannya kepada biarawati muda itu yang tampak senang saat menerimanya.

"Terima kasih... syukurlah, awalnya kupikir kau takkan mau membantu, tapi ternyata kau orang yang baik ya.." ujar biarawati itu dengan wajah bahagia sambil memegangi kertas itu kedekat dadanya untuk bersyukur. Semoga tuhan membalas semua kebaikanmu ini." Tambah gadis biarawati itu mendoakan Ryu semoga mendapat balasan atas kebaikannya.

"Yaa, semoga saja." Jawab Ryu yang tampak tak niat dan tak tertarik sama sekali itu sebelum kembali mulai membaca buku dan melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Ano...nama, siapa namamu?" tanya gadis biarawati itu menanyakan nama dari penolong baik hatinya itu.

"Kurenai... Kurenai Ryu." Jawab Ryu tanpa membalikan badanya ataupun menghentikan langkahnya dengan suara datar yang cukup terdengar oleh gadis pirang itu yang tampak senang.

"Kurenai Ryu, ya? Aku ashia, Ashia Argento. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih dan aku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi suatu saat nanti." Ujar gadis biarawati itu yang kini diketahui bernama ashia sambil membungkukan badannya untuk mengekspresikan rasa terima kasihnya kepada pemuda yang tak sengaja berpapasan dengannya itu, yang hanya merespon dengan melambaikan tangannya dengan santai tanpa berpaling atau berhenti sedikitpun untuk menjawabnya.

...

Scene change, skip time , school time, di kelas Issei dan Ryu...

Seperti hari-hari biasanya, kelas 2-3, kelas tempat Hyoudo Issei dan Kurenai Ryu menghabiskan waktu untuk belajar, seperti biasanya sangat damai. Guru mengajarkan materi yang ingin disampaikan kepada murid-murid, dan murid-murid pun mendengarkannya dengan baik. Semua mendengarkan pengajaran sang guru kecuali dua orang, Hyodou Issei dan Kurenai Ryu.

Seperti biasanya untuk Kurenai Ryu, ia tak memperhatikan pelajaran sama sekali dan hanya konsen pada buku yang tengah ia baca tanpa memperdulikan sekitarnya. sementara untuk Issei saat ini dia tengah melamunkan hidupnya yang kini semakin banyak berubah banyak semenjak malam itu, malam dimana ia dibunuh oleh pacarnya sendiri, yang kini baru ia ketahui bahwa dia mendekatinya hanya untuk memastikan sesuatu dan kemudian membunuhnya.

Dan itu membuat Issei down saat mendengar semua kebenaran itu dari gadis idolanya Rias Gremory kemarin malam. Semuanya termasuk kebenaran tentang Yuma-chan yang sebenarnya adalah malaikat jatuh dan dirinya yang dihidupkan kembali sebagai iblis...

"Yang benar saja..." gumam Issei sambil melihat kearah tangan kirinya yang memainkan pensil diatas meja sebelum akhirnya memandang kearah keluar jendela saat mengingat satu lagi hal yang menganjal hatinya.

Sosok bernama Dark Kiva...

# flashback, ruang club penelitian ilmu gaib...

"Jadi begitulah, jika ada yang ingin kau tanyakan lagi silahkan saja." Ujar Rias yang baru saja selesai menjelas semua hal yang perlu diketahui Issei tentang iblis itu dan juga seluk beluk mengenai iblis kelas atas.

"Hebaat.." gumam Issei yang hanya bisa terkagum saat mendengar penjelasan Rias-senpai itu mengenai iblis kelas atas. Dimana bagian yang paling menarik perhatian Issei tak lain dan bukan adalah mengenai bagian memiliki pelayan sendiri dimana ia bebas melakukan apapun terhadap mereka.

"Ara,ara, sepertinya junior kita jadi semakin bersemangat." Ujar Akeno yang berdiri disamping Rias sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu saja! Dengan menjadi iblis kelas atas maka aku akan bisa mendapatkan pelayanku sendiri. Dengan katalain aku bisa membuat kerajaan haremku sendiri!" teriak Issei sambil meninjukan kepalannya kelangit dengan penuh semangat.

"Mesum."

" .ha"

"Semangat boleh saja, tapi ingat jalan yang harus kau tempuh sangatlah panjang untuk mencapai itu Issei-kun." Ujar Rias mengingatkan bahwa jalan menuju impian Issei itu tidaklah mudah.

"Tidak masalah. Jika itu untuk membuat kerajaan haremku, jalan seperti apapun itu akan kulalui!" ujar Issei yang berkobar semangat masa muda itu yang tak memperdulikan peringatan Rias itu dan tetap menunjukan kobaran api dimatanya.

Jika untuk harem, demi impian seumur hidupnya itu, ia akan melakukan apapun...

"..." tak bisa bicara lagi Rias hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat tingkah bawahannya yang baru ini yang tergolong konyol dan bodoh itu.

"Jadi ini yang kau maksud dengan mendapatkan adik baru." Tanya Akeno yang mendekat kearah Rias dan membisikan pertanyaannya itu.

"Ya, menarik bukan?" ujar Rias sambil tersenyum melihat Issei yang tak malu sama sekali saat mengutarakan impian memalukannya itu didepan mereka.

"Ah, benar juga, Rias-senpai." Ujar Issei yang teringat akan sesuatu.

"Bukan senpai, tetapi Buchou." Potong Rias memperbaiki panggilannya.

"Eh, Buchou? Kenapa tidak kakak saja?" rengek Issei yang merasa panggilan kakak lebih bagus untuk Rias.

"Ya, bagaimana ya, semua disini memanggilku begitu jadi kau juga harus." Ujar Rias yang tak meu berkompromi mengenai hal ini.

"Hai..." jawab Issei dengan malas.

"Buchou(ya?). Apa kau mengetahui sesuatu tentang sosok bernama Dark Kiva?" tanya Issei dengan polos dan penasaran karena kejadian sebelumnya, tentang sosok bernama Dark Kiva yang menolongnya tanpa menyadari perubahan ekspresi Rias yang sesaat saat nama itu disebut tadi.

"..." tak menjawab langsung Rias hanya menatap sedih kelantai.

"Maaf Issei, tapi Aku tak mau membicarakannya sekarang. " gumam Rias yang seakan mengelak dari pertanyaan Issei sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan ruangan klub dengan raut wajah sedih meninggalkan Issei yang tak mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

...

"Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?" tanya Issei dengan polosnya yang menghasilkan desahan lelah dari queen pewaris keluarga Gremory itu.

"Kau tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang salah, Issei-kun. Hanya saja, sekarang ini Buchou masih tak mau membahas mengenai itu sama sekali." Jelas Akeno menjelaskan apa yang terjadi.

"Kenapa?" tanya Issei dengan bingung. Ini sudah kedua kalinya ia melihat gadis idolanya itu bertingkah aneh saat nama itu disebutkan.

"Aku juga tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu sekarang, tapi jika kau menanyakan tentang Dark Kiva mungkin aku bisa menjawabnya." Ujar Akeno dengan tenang sambil tersenyum palsu.

"Ng... jadi Dark Kiva itu apa Akeno-san?" tanya Issei kembali yang kini bertanya kewakil ketua klub himejima Akeno itu.

"Hm... bagaimana menjelaskannya ya?" gumam Akeno yang bingung harus mulai dari mana.

"Baiklah, semua dimulai semenjak jaman sebelum perang besar terjadi. Dark Kiva adalah sosok yang ditakuti bahkan sebelum perang besar pertama, dia dikenal sebagai raja dari monster, pemilik kekuatan mutlak dari darah kerajaan fangire." Mulai Akeno menjelaskan sejarah Dark Kiva.

"Fangire?" gumam Issei mengulang perkataan Akeno.

"Ya, fangire adalah sejenis ras vampire yang memiliki kekuatan yang sangat besar dan melebihi ras lainnya. Dan dijaman dahulu, kerajaan fangire adalah satu-satunya hal yang paling ditakuti oleh seluruh dunia. Dimana legendorga, ras yang disebut-sebut terkuat juga tak berdaya dan musnah dihadapan kekuatan pemimpin kerajaan fangire waktu itu, dihadapan Dark Kiva generasi pertama." Ujar Akeno menjelaskan panjang lebar mengenai sejarah Dark Kiva.

"Hebat,... berarti Dark Kiva itu sangatlah kuat ya?" gumam Issei yang kagum saat mendengar cerita senpainya itu dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Tak hanya kuat Issei-kun. Ia juga menjadi sosok paling ditakuti di ketiga dunia karena kekuatannya itu, dan tak hanya itu saja, setiap ras yang berani menghalangi langkah dan jalannya akan ia musnahkan tanpa sisa." Tambah Akeno.

"Tanpa sisa..." gumam Issei yang merinding saat kembali mengingat kejadian dimana malaikat jatuh yang menyerangnya tadi itu dimusnahkan didepan matanya sendiri.

Dimusnahkan tanpa sisa sedikitpun...

"Ya, banyak ras waktu itu yang dimusnahkan olehnya. Franken, wolfren, merman dan banyak lagi ras lainnya yang telah punah karena mencoba menghalangi Dark Kiva. Menghancurkan banyak ras, banyak tempat di dunia, dan banyak ksatria terkuat dengan mudahnya, Dark Kiva membuat dunia berada dalam terror ketakutan selama berabad-abad hanya dengan kehadirannya. Dan karenanya itu, Dark Kiva kini dianggap sebagai sosok paling berbahaya dan tak boleh dilawan oleh ketiga dunia." tambah Akeno dengan ekspresi serius saat menjelaskan alasan kenapa Dark Kiva sangat ditakuti kepada juniornya.

"Glek..." tanpa sadar Issei menelan ludahnya karena merasa merinding dan ketakutan saat mendengar cerita Akeno barusan itu, apa benar-benar ada sosok seperti itu didunia ini? Sosok yang sangat ditakuti hingga menjadi terror seperti itu.

"Jadi sebaiknya kau ingat itu Issei-kun, jangan pernah mencoba berurusan dengannya atau mungkin kau akan berakhir dengan kepunahan juga." Ujar Akeno mengingatkan sambil tersenyum santai saat mengingatkan juniornya itu yang menangis karenanya.

'Cara senpai mengingatkannya terasa sangat menyakitkan...' batin Issei sambil menangis ala anime.

"Ah, lalu kenapa Buchou bisa mengenalnya?" tanya Issei yang teringat saat Rias-senpai yang sebelumnya seperti mengenal sosok Dark Kiva itu dengan baik dan sangat ingin berbaikan dengannya.

"...untuk yang itu aku tak bisa menjawabnya." Jawab Akeno dengan tenang sambil menutup matanya.

# end flashback...

"Dark Kiva, sebenarnya kau itu orang seperti apa?" gumam Issei tanpa sadar dengan suara pelan saat melamun keluar jendela dan tak menyadari sama sekali namanya yang dipanggil terus menerus itu.

"Hyodou Issei."

"Hyodou Issei!"

"Hyodou Issei!"

Teriak sang guru untuk kesekian kalinya yang dihiraukan sama sekali oleh Issei sebelum akhirnya sebuah buku berukuran sedang dilempar seseorang dari sampingnya yang memecah lamunan Issei.

"Ryu! Sudah kubilang jangan seenaknya melempar buku kekepalaku! Bagaimana jika nanti aku gegar otak hah!?" bentak Issei kepada teman disebelahnya itu yang tak menghiraukan perkataannya sama sekali itu dan tetap menbaca buku.

"Hyodou... Issei." Panggil guru dengan aura seram darinya kepada Issei yang membuat Issei berhenti sesaat sebelum menengok dengan lamban kearah sang guru yang tampak marah.

"Bagaimana dengan tugas rumahmu? Apa kau sudah mengerjakannya dengan benar seperti yang aku perintahkan?" tanya sang guru itu yang membuat Issei menelan ludah karena takut saat sang guru menunjuk kearah buku yang ada dimeja guru yang merupakan buku tugas yang sudah dikumpulkan. Yang sepertinya saat Issei tengah asik melamun, sang guru mengumpulkan semua tugas rumah yang batas akhirnya adalah hari ini itu barusan dan kini hanya tinggal dia seorang yang belum mengumpulkannya sama sekali.

"Glek... sepertinya aku lupa membawanya." Ujar Issei sambil tertawa kecil untuk meringankan suasana yang terlalu suram untuknya.

"...Hyodou Issei, BERDIRI DILORONG!" teriak sang guru itu dengan kesal sambil menunjukan pintu keluar kepada Issei yang hanya bisa tertunduk malu saat menjadi bahan tertawaan seluruh kelas.

"..."

Skip time, ruang klub penelitian ilmu gaib...

Seperti biasanya, setelah pelajaran usai Rias menghabiskan kebanyakan waktunya untuk merenung didalam ruang klubnya. Dimana disaat ini pikirannya dipenuhi berbagai pikiran dan masalah yang tengah menimpanya yang sekarang ataupun kelak. Dan hal yang menjadi pikirannya saat ini adalah mengenai sosok yang pernah menyelamatkannya dulu itu, sosok dengan nama Dark Kiva...

"Dark Kiva..." gumam Rias sambil memandang langit ruangannya yang kosong.

# flashback...

Hutan terpencil didunia bawah...

"Kau pergilah mencari bantuan. Aku akan mengurus makhluk ini." Ujar seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam berusia 10 tahunan yang berdiri didepan Rias yang saat itu juga berusia kurang lebih sama sambil menatap serius kearah monster liar yang ada didepan mereka.

"Aku juga akan ikut bertarung!" teriak Rias dengan determinasi yang kuat.

Dia adalah anggota keluarga Gremory. Dia pasti bisa melakukannya. Mengalahkan monster menyeramkan bukanlah masalah besar. pikir Rias dengan tekad yang bulat.

"Sebaiknya kau turuti kata partnerku itu gadis kecil." Ujar seekor mechanical bat berwarna hitam yang sedikit mengejutkan Rias kecil dengan kemunculannya dengan tiba-tiba itu.

"Kivat!"

Teriak anak laki-laki itu memanggil partnernya yang langsung terbang kearahnya begitu namanya dipanggil.

"Judgement time kah?" gumam Kivat bat II sebelum terbang dan mengigit tangan anak laki-laki itu dimana tato tribal muncul diwajah anak itu saat dia mengigitnya.

"Henshin." Bisik anak laki-laki itu dengan pelan dimana saat dia membisikannya Kivat langsung terbang kebelt hitam yang ada dipinggangnya dan bergantung terbalik disana sambil mengeluarkan suara supersonic yang membungkus tubuh anak laki-laki itu dengan armor kaca sebelum akhirnya pecah menunjukan armor barunya.

Sebuah armor dengan motif kalelawar hitam dengan visor hijau yang menyala dalam gelap...

"Dark Kiva..." gumam Rias dengan rasa tak percaya. Anak laki-laki barusan adalah Dark Kiva? Dark Kiva yang sebenarnya yang ada dalam legenda yang pernah dia dengar itu?

"Pergi." Perintah Dark Kiva sebelum maju menghadapi monster humanoid horse biru(yang sama dengan monster diKiva episode 1).

"..." Rias hanya bisa mengengam tangannya satu sama lain diatas dadanya dengan kesal sambil melihat kearah Dark Kiva dan monster biru itu yang tengah bertarung.

Dia ingin membantu, sangat ingin tapi apa kekuatannya cukup untuk membantunya? Tidak, kekuatannya pasti cukup. Dia pewaris klan Gremory bukan? Salah satu dari 72 pillar didunia bawah. Dengan berpikir seperti itu Rias memberanikan dirinya untuk masuk dalam pertarungan dengan menembakan power destruction terkuatnya.

BLAARR!

Tembakannya kena! Ia berhasil. Itulah pikir Rias saat itu sebelum matanya terbelalak saat melihat yang ada dalam kumpalan asap itu bukanlah monster, melainkan Dark Kiva. Dia berlutut diatas tanah karena terkena serangan kejutan Rias yang meleset dan malah mengenainya secara tak sengaja.

"A –a-aku..." gagap Rias yang merasa bersalah saat melihat tatapan dingin Dark Kiva kepadanya.

Grep!

Tanpa menoleh kearah monster yang bermaksud menebas dirinya dari belakang, Dark Kiva mencengkram lehernya dan mengangkatnya sembari berdiri. Menolehkan kepalanya kearah monster yang mencoba menyerangnya itu Dark Kiva meraih salah satu flute dari beltnya dan memasukannya kedalam muluk Kivat.

 ** _WAKE UP ONE!_**

Dalam waktu singkat malam menjadi semakin gelap dan suram disaat nada WAKE UP dimainkan. Dan ditangan Dark Kiva yang bebas terkumpul kabut hitam kemerahan yang berkumpul dan memberikan tanda bahaya kepada siapapun yang melihatnya.

"Mati."

bisik Dark Kiva dengan suara pelan sebelum memukulkan tinju yang diselumuti kabut hitam itu kearah monster kuda itu hingga terlempar sangat jauh. Menembus pepohonan dan bebatuan yang menghalangi sebelum akhirnya terhenti disebuah bukit batu besar yang meninggalkan lambang Kiva dibelakangnya.

"..." Rias hanya bisa ternganga saat melihat pertunjukan kekuatan Dark Kiva itu.

Terlalu berbeda level, mungkin setara dengan kakaknya yang merupakan satan. Kekuatan, daya hancur, dan tekanan yang diberikan. Benar-benar level yang terlalu jauh untuk dirinya jangkau.

"..." menoleh kearah Rias sebentar yang tertunduk dengan raut yang dipenuhi rasa bersalah Dark Kiva mengibaskan jubahnya dan pergi begitu saja.

"..." Rias tak bisa berkata apa2 selain merasakan sakit didadanya saat melihat kepergian teman barunya itu yang begitu cepat.

Ini salahku...

# End flashback...

"Sepertinya jalanku memang masih panjang jika ingin sejajar dengannya..." gumam Rias sambil memandangi daun semanggi bermata empat yang dia letakan dalam sebuah kotak kecil yang selalu dibawanya.

# another flashback...

Ditengah hutan tampak dua orang anak menyelusuri hutan seorang diri tanpa pengawasan orang dewasa. Yang satu adalah gadis pewaris klan Gremory Rias Gremory (9) dan yang satunya lagi adalah anak laki-laki berambut hitam dengan wajah datar tanpa emosi yang merupakan Dark Kiva muda generasi ke II(10).

Mereka berdua menyusuri hutan dengan si anak laki-laki memimpin jalan...

"Daun pembawa keberuntungan?" beo Rias dengan polos saat mendengar anak laki-laki didepannya itu menyinggung tentang daun semanggi berkelopak 4 yang dikatakan membawa keberuntungan.

"Ya, begitulah yang aku baca dibuku." Jawab anak laki-laki itu dengan datar sambil mencari daun itu disemak2 dan pohon yang mereka lewati.

"Lalu apa kau berhasil menemukannya?" tanya Rias dengan penasaran. Jika memang itu bisa membawa keberuntungan ia ingin menemukan satu untuknya.

"Ya, aku menemukannya. Satu kau mau?" tanya anak laki-laki itu sambil menyodorkan daun semanggi bermata empat yang dia temukan sebelumnya.

"Eh, tapi kau kan yang menemukannya..." tanya Rias dengan heran.

Kenapa dia mau begitu saja memberikan benda yang sudah susah payah dia cari? Dia bisa menyimpannya dengan dirinya sendiri bukan?

"Aku hanya mencarinya, bukan menyimpannya. Kalau kau tak mau aku bisa membuangnya." Ujar anak laki-laki itu dengan ancaman kecil akan membuangnya.

"Tidak, tidak. Tentu aku mau!" teriak Rias sambil mengembungkan pipinya dan mengambil daun berkelopak dari tangan anak laki-laki itu.

"Hmph." Dengus anak laki-laki itu sambil meneruskan mencari.

# End flashback...

"..." Rias tak melakukan apapun selama beberapa menit selain memandang kearah daun semanggi itu dengan perasaan bernostalgia.

Suatu hari, pasti...

Suatu hari, pasti dia akan bisa mengejarnya...

End chapter...

Good reader leave review...

See ya ^^/


	4. AN

hanya bertanya tentang pendapat situ tentang usulan ane ini...

pertama apa ane harus tetap mengunakan oc dalam fic ini?

kedua kalau iya, mungkin ane bakal memakai menma dari anime naruto menurut situ gimana?

ketiga saran dan ide untuk tokoh tambahan lainnya seperti maid(ane pikir sih kalo untuk maid mirajane dari fairy tail mungkin bagus...) dan rival atau sejenisnya untuk mengisi kamen rider saga, ixa dan rey kiva?

jika ada yang punya saran silahkan review atau pm ^^


End file.
